Angel, Baby
by Cersanthamum
Summary: My interpretation of what could have happened at the end of Silence, with Patch & Nora! I hope you enjoy  : AU - Oneshot - Lemon - Review!


**Hush, Hush One-shot! I hope you enjoy it! (No copyright intended, all characters belong to Becca Fitzpatrick )**

**ANGEL, BABY**

_**Moments  
><strong>  
>"Shut the door, turn the light off, I want be with you, I want feel your love, I want lay beside you,<br>I cannot hide this, even though I try. Heart beats harder, time escapes me,  
>trembling hand touches skin it makes this<br>harder__."_

* * *

><p>"Come on Nora, you're only staying for the night. You can take my bed, and I'll grab the couch." Patch drew Nora closer to the black door, of his underground house. She hesitated, only for a quick breathless moment. With the events that had transpired that night, being alone with Patch was something Nora should have been absolutely excited for... But alas, her nerves kicked in at the last second, and she gulped down the burning mixture of desire and anxiety within her throat, that dared to come up.<p>

This was _Patch, _she had to remind herself. Patch, her boyfriend, her love, her—Fallen Angel, for lack of better phrasing. Nora smirked at Patch, and flipped her auburn hair back over her shoulder; revealing a pale strip of bare skin where her neck and shoulder met. Now the situation seemed less intimidating, with the sheer smugness on Patch's face faltering at the reveal of even the smallest amount of skin. "Lead the way," Nora said in a sultry tone, swiping her index finger slowly over the fabric of Patch's shirt, near the bottom hem, where her finger dipped and grazed a swatch of skin.

He hastily caught at her wrist, and yanked it up to his chest. "Angel, don't tempt me." Patch breathed through his teeth, inching closer and closer to Nora's face. He was so close, that if she tilted her head at just the right angle, and stretched her neck up a little to the left, their lips would brush against one another.

"Why not?" Nora asked, darting her tongue out to lick her bottom lip slowly. The pulse in his hand, which Nora could feel through the hold he had on her wrist, was beating insanely fast and livid. His eyes were dark, almost too dark for her likings; they held a silent threat within them, as well as a burning emotion she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Because Angel," Patch smiled his characteristic fox grin, slipping his face against the side of her cheek to place his mouth right next to her ear. She felt him nip at her earlobe, and drag it gently, but still purposefully, between his teeth. His breath was hot, and travelled along the planes of her neck, stretching its way down her back. Nora felt like falling, or melting into a pile of meaningless goo—her knees became weak beneath her, and Patch reached around her body, placing his large muscled hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to his body and upright. "You know where this will lead if you continue,"

Nora slipped her eyes shut, and breathed in the scent that was him: Mint and crisp earth. It was heavenly, and only drove her desires further over the edge. "What if I told you, I knew exactly where this was going... And that I _want _it to end up there?" Her eyes were still shut; she couldn't see his reaction at all, but she could feel it. Both, by the tense coiling of his muscles going rigid in his arms and back, and by the predominant muscle, which made Nora blush, pressing against her thigh.

"Nora..."

"Patch..." She teased, and pulled back her head to look into his eyes. She didn't think, that when it actually came down to it, that Patch would be the one holding resistance. He was all talk, when they had pulled up to her house earlier in the evening—and now, given the situation, he was holding himself back, seemingly not wanting to disrupt her virtue.

"I'm not holding back, because I don't want to disrupt your virtue," he swept a stray curl away from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Was he listening to her thoughts? "I just don't want to hurt you Angel." Nora reached up and caressed the side of his cheek in her tiny palm. Patch turned his face into her hand, and began to brush his lips over the skin there, closing his eyes.

"I trust you Patch. I trust that you won't hurt me. I trust that you'll take me gently." Nora made sure her voice was calm and steady. "I trust that you'll make love to me, _tonight._" Patch's eyes shot open at that, and in one swift moment, he reached around to her butt, with both hands, and picked her up off of the ground, leading them through the doorway into his house. He kicked the door shut with his foot, as Nora wrapped her thighs around his abdomen, lacing her ankles together, and wrapped her arms around his neck—pulling his face to hers.

Their lips met hotly, pressing together so tightly and forcefully, inching closer and closer, till there was virtually nowhere else to go. Nora couldn't breath, but she desired Patch's kisses much more than air itself. He pressed her back onto the wood of his door, and shifted his body closer in between her legs. Patch began to glide his delicate fingers over the expanse of her thighs, digging into the fabric of her jeans there. It was maddening having his body so close, pressed up against hers, fitting into every possible ridge and curve there was.

And somehow, she wanted more, so much more. Patch moved his lips down her chin, over her jaw bone, to suck lightly on the exposed skin where her neck and shoulder met. Nora was finally able to breath—at least for a short second, because in that moment of release, Patch met her hips forcefully with his own, and grinded into her core pointedly. "Patch!" Nora nearly yelled at the sensation of their lower bodies meeting in such an intimate way. She couldn't wait for what it would actually be like, when there was no clothes between them.

Nora threw her head back against the door hard, stifling down a heated moan, as she bit her lip hard. Patch was definitely liking the reaction he was given, and did it again, and again, till Nora was screaming for mercy. "I didn't think you'd be such a screamer," Patch breathed huskily into her ear. His breath hot and laboured, as he continued to suck on her earlobe now.

Patch tightened his grip on her thighs, showing just how restless he was, and slid his hands to cup her butt, pulling her away from the door. Nora clasped her hands around his neck, and continued to kiss him feverishly and somewhat sloppily; teeth clashing together, tongues gliding carelessly over the roofs of mouths and gums. It was all sending a rush of fire through Nora, a fire which needed to be unchained and released.

Patch continued to walk backwards throughout his underground house, weaving himself skillfully around the black furniture without even caring to look if he was about to hit anything. Somehow in a few short moments Patch had carried Nora to his bedroom, and she felt a rush of fluff and silk as Patch laid her down on his bed. Nora bit her lip and smiled up at him, beckoning him closer with the tilt of her finger. Patch returned the gesture with his signature fox grin, narrowing his eyes, until they were black pits of smouldering desire.

"Ready for this, Angel?" Patch daringly asked, straddling her legs, fingering the hem of his shirt.

"Do you even need to ask?" Nora tilted her head to the side, and raised her eyebrow high on her forehead in defiance. Patch laughed, or more so growled, and raised his shirt swiftly over his head, and bent down to kiss along Nora's jaw line. Nora ran her hands all over the expanse of his chiseled and muscled chest, and began to follow the lines of his back. The heat which flowed from him was delicious, and made Nora feel unbearably comfortable.

Patch took to dancing his fingertips across the bottom of Nora's shirt, teasing the skin there, by slipping a few fingers past. Nora made an impatient noise in the back of her throat, and Patch looked up again smiling at her but in a mocking way. "How bad do you want this, Angel?"

"Patch..." Nora mumbled, not wanting to give into his teasing. He slipped his hand even higher under her shirt, cupping her left breast in one swift movement. Nora arched her back, and stifled back a blissful cry.

"Tell me how bad you want this Angel," Patch began to slide up Nora's shirt, and with her help brought it over her head, and threw it to the ground. Now they were both even -both with their shirts off, and both still clad in their jeans...Unfortunately. Patch returned his hand to her left breast, and placed his mouth on the soft tender exposed skin of her right. "Tell me..." Patch said between muffled breaths, as he continued to trail kissing over the expanse of exposed skin.

"Patch... I... _Oh god,_" she gasped as Patch slid her bra a bit downwards, and started to suck on her pert nipple. "I want this _so _bad. Patch, please, just make love to me," Nora's voice was raspy and she struggled to be completely coherent. Patch reached around her back, as she arched up from the bed again, and unlatched her bra, ripping it hastily from her arms. Patch spent time, giving his ultimate admiration to her chest, starring down at her in awe, and then trailing his hands all over.

His fingers dipped under the waist band of her jeans, eliciting a soft moan to bubble in the back of her throat, which Patch swallowed down hungrily with his kisses. He slowly but purposefully unbuttoned her pants, and slid the offending piece of clothing down her legs, and off the bed. Just as quickly, he turned to his side, still keeping his lips latched onto Nora's, and removed his jeans within the blink of an eye.

He hovered over top of her again, settling himself between her legs, and trailed hot feather kisses down her ribs, over her stomach, and started to tease the skin just above the waist band of her blue underwear. Nora threaded her hands into his dark ink black hair, trying to show how good she felt, through her actions. Patch ran his hands over her inner thighs, dancing around the forsaken place, where Nora needed him the most to be at. "Patch..." Nora moaned, closing her eyes. It seemed that the only thing she could say, was Patch at the moment.

Patch ripped her underwear from her body, and sucked in a harsh breath, his fingers trembling on her thighs. "Nora... you're so... _wet._" Patch ran his fingers against her core, and Nora literally felt like this must have been heaven. And she didn't ever want to go back. He continued to glide his fingers over her core, and after a few moments, slipped two inside, crooking his finger just right, so it slipped against a sweet spot within her.

She felt close, so substantially close to reaching the edge, that her body began to tremble with silent whispers of her immanent release. But before she had the chance, to scream out Patch's name in a blissful ecstasy, he removed his hands from her body, and sat up straddling the bottoms of her legs. She picked up her head sharply, and bore daggers into him with her eyes, "Patch! Why did you -"

"Shh," Patch raised his finger to her mouth, and faintly she could taste herself on his finger. It only stirred on her emotions even more. She didn't give further protest to Patch, because at that moment, he began to remove his black boxers, and Nora shut up when she saw Patch fully, in all his glory. Patch sat down on the bed beside her, and pulled her up from the confines of his silk sheets, so that now she was straddling him, in his sitting position.

Patch held her firmly around her waist, with his large hands, holding her in place hovering above him, before he slowly brought her down upon his manhood. "Angel..." He breathed out huskily, groaning, as Nora took to moaning and throwing her head back. She began to rock against him, not fully raising up or down, just slowly shifting around him, eliciting all types of endearing growls and grunts from the back of Patch's throat. He rocked against her as well, and for awhile they stayed in their position, basking in the sensations of being connected together, physically and emotionally.

"I love you," those three fated words slipped from Nora's lips, before she could hold protest to her own voice. Patch raised his hand to cup her cheek, and as he did so, he swiped the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone lovingly, starring straight into her eyes with a mixture of desire and love.

"I love you too, Angel. I've always loved you." Nora leaned in, and captured his lips with her own. And shortly after they shared their exchange of significant meaningful words and looks, Nora began to raise herself up, and drop back down on him, in a heated frenzy. He met her, thrust for thrust, relishing in the feeling of having her around him. They were both breathing heavily, their breaths mixing with one another -their moans falling in sync with each other. It was all a complete mess of emotions, lust, and heated skin. But at the same time it was a beautiful mess.

Soon enough, Nora felt as if she were teetering on the edge again, her movements became shaky, and less rhythmical, as did Patch's -he fell out of his feverish thrusts, and Nora felt a coil within her stomach snap, as she shouted out his name in ecstasy, her body shaking above him. The muscles within the pit of her stomach continued to contract, as she came down from her high, and not too long afterwards, Patch released his own cry of bliss and warm liquid coated her inside. Patch latched his arms around her waist, and laid his cheek against her breasts, breathing heavily and deeply against her skin. Nora was glad for this, because his arms were the only things supporting her from falling over, into a heap of bliss.

Sooner than later, Nora regained her stability, and slid off of Patch, much to his protest, and laid down in the bed beside him for a long time. She turned her head to look over at Patch, and found that he was smiling up at the ceiling, his eyes glittering with a new found light. "What?" She asked, and couldn't help but smile as well. Patch turned to her, and beamed even brighter, grabbing her hand in his, interlocking their fingers together on top of the sheets.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I think I've been told that, once or twice." Nora smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Angel," Patch laughed, "or else there will be no room for me, anymore." He raised his eyebrow seductively on his forehead.

"Shut up," Nora released his hand, and swatted at his chest. But as she did so, Patch latched his large hand around her tiny wrist, and pulled her closer. She dared to smile down at him, knowing what he was doing, and took the initiative; sliding her right leg over his torso, and straddling his waist. "Round two already Patch? Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Angel, baby. I'm more than sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this (: ! I really try to get a lot of the emotion into these kind of scenes. And I try to refrain from making things too graphic, in which I will admit, this one was a bit hard to write (it made me feel a bit awkward, but oh well!)**

**Review pretty please! I will love you forever if you do (:**

**And... If you haven't checked out my Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices Fic, go check it out right now! 'Castles Made of Sand'.**

**Amber,**


End file.
